The present invention relates to a technique for reducing degradation in display quality occurring when a data signal is sampled.
Active-matrix electro-optical devices that scan pixels by so-called point-at-a-time scanning tend to suffer from display unevenness because periods for which pixels are charged and wiring resistances are different in a horizontal direction on a screen. To address this problem, a technique for switching a horizontal scan direction between forward and reverse directions at predetermined periods is disclosed in JP-A-2000-029433.
Unfortunately, for such a point-at-a-time scanning method, alternately switching the horizontal scan direction between forward and reverse directions for, for example, each horizontal scan period causes lines that have different light intensities in a horizontal direction to appear every other line. This leads to a tendency that horizontal strips are displayed. Additionally, a problem is revealed in which the point-at-a-time scanning method cannot successfully support displaying images with high definition.